This invention relates to a composite structural member having a high bending strength. More particularly, the invention is directed to a composite structural member having a unique ply geometry and construction which contributes to a high bending strength.
A number of composite materials are well known in the art and have been used for applications requiring lightweight and high strength. Such materials are constructed of one or more plies, or layers, at least some which have a fiber component embedded in a polymer matrix. The geometry of the fiber component within each layer contributes to the strength and other properties of the ultimate structure.
Many composite materials are susceptible to structural failure when subjected to excessive bending, compressive or torsional strains. It would be advantageous to provide a lightweight structure able to withstand greater forces.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a composite structure having a ply geometry which contributes to improved strength, particularly bending strength. Another object is to provide a lightweight elongate composite structural member having high strength. It is also an object to provide a convenient and efficient method of manufacturing such composite structural members. Other objects of the invention will be apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon reading the following disclosure.